


Untitled Jealousy Comment Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Pete/Patrick, anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Jealousy Comment Fic

  
**TITLE: **Untitled Jealousy Comment Fic  
**WORD COUNT: **500-ish  
**RATING:** G  
**WRITTEN FOR THE PROMPT: **“Pete/Patrick, anything.” Takes place in some imaginary world without Ashlee or Bronx.  


Patrick is being weird.

It takes awhile for Pete to put his finger on exactly _how_ Patrick is being weird, but he does get there eventually. When he finally figures it out, he almost swallows his tongue.

Patrick has a crush on Mark Hoppus.

Pete is fucking _floored,_ okay, because Patrick is _Patrick,_ and excuse Pete for being a little bit of a narcissist here, but if Patrick's going to go around getting crushes on other dudes, Pete can't help thinking it ought to have been _him._ Who's been hanging around since Patrick was just a wee small slice of jailbait, after all? Who's been kissing his neck and snuggling him and--and--fucking, like, _rubbing his bare belly all over Patrick's back_ in front of _everybody_ all this time? Who took one look at tiny little Patrick Stump and thought, _I'm gonna fucking make you a star?_

Pete fucking Wentz, that's who.

"What the fuck, dude?" he snaps at Patrick, the fourth time he catches Patrick "casually" wandering into the room Mark happens to be sitting in while he's doing his vocal warm-ups. Fucking show-off. "_Mark?_ Seriously? You finally decide to get gay, and you get gay for _Mark Hoppus?_"

Pete is not the type to suffer in silence.

For a moment, nobody says much of anything at all. Patrick is staring at Pete with an expression of sheerest bewilderment, and Mark is actually choking himself on his own laughter, and Pete is becoming vaguely aware that he may have just made an ass of himself--_again_, who even cares anymore?--when Patrick's brain evidently comes back online.

"Oh my _god,_ Pete," he snaps right back, and then, before Pete can even sort out what that tone of voice might mean, Patrick storms up, grabs him by the back of the neck, and kisses him.

Kisses _Pete._ Hard. On the _mouth._

Pete just kind of stands there, wide-eyed and suddenly stuttery like he hasn't been in years. "You," he says blankly. "You. But. You were--you kept--for Mark, you were always showing off, for him, where he was, you--"

Patrick rolls his eyes, sharp and exasperated. "If you could have managed to be _not_ where Mark was for _five fucking seconds_, maybe you would have noticed I was showing off for _you,_ he says bitchily. "In fact, maybe if you would just leave him alone every now and then and pay some attention to _other_ people, I wouldn't have to have been showing off for you _at all!"_

He goes on, but Pete's entire world is slowly lighting up around him like a secret sunrise, and he's not really listening anymore.

Patrick is _jealous._ Patrick is jealous, and Patrick _kissed Pete,_ and seriously, what are they even standing here talking for, anymore?

"Patrick," he cuts in, beaming all over his face like the idiot he is totally happy to be right now. "Patrick. I get it, okay? Shut up and kiss me."

Pete has always wanted to say that.

Patrick eyes him narrowly for a long moment. "You're a jackass," he says eventually, a little suspicious.

"I know." Pete takes a step closer, ignoring Mark's stumbling attempts to get out of the room discreetly while still laughing his head off. "Kiss me anyway."

Patrick does.

_End._   


__   
**Comment Fic (Jealousy)**   



End file.
